mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Komodo Dragon
Normal: Hard: Venom: for 6 sec ( ) |spawn = Swampland |common drops = Reptile Hide (0-1) |rare drops = Egg (0-2) |image = |health points = |sounds = Idle: Death: |experience = 5 |first appearances = v4.5.0}} Komodo dragons are tamable aggressive mobs. Spawning Natural generation Komodo dragons spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least one block space above in swampland biomes. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. 'Appearance' Komodo dragons are large mobs with long, scaly bodies; its tail is almost as long as its body. At full size, they can reach up to 3 blocks long. Drops Komodo dragons will drop 0 to 1 reptile hide upon death. The amount of reptile hide dropped is unaffected by the Looting enchantment. Large Komodo dragons have a 25% chance to drop an egg. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Tamed Komodo dragons will drop a saddle upon death, if equipped. Behavior Komodo dragons wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water (although they can swim). Komodo dragons can be heard hissing occasionally, and tend to 'sit' like crocodiles. They are dangerous mobs, and will attack and poison the player within a 16 block radius. Tactics *The best way to deal a Komodo dragon would be to shoot them from afar with a bow. However, they don't always spawn alone. They're certainly deadly if you're dealing with more than one. *A stone sword can work on them, but iron or diamond is best. It may also be advised, although not entirely necessary, to use a sword with Sharpness or Fire Aspect enchantments. *When attacking Komodo dragons, they should be treated like creepers: by striking and jumping back. It is best to wear dirt scorpion armor when killing them, as the armor's regeneration effect will help counteract the poison. If you're not wearing scorpion armor, wait for the poison to wear off, then attack next. After dealing with them, avoid that area of swamp as they'll respawn there. Taming A Komodo dragon can be tamed by killing a larger Komodo dragon and therefore obtaining an egg. The egg can be hatched by placing it near a torch. The resulting baby Komodo dragon will be tamed if the player at least stays in the area of the egg. If you move too far away (farther then 10-13 blocks), the newly hatched Komodo dragon will be wild, and you will need to start over. Currently, there is no food item that can be used to speed up the growth of a baby Komodo dragon. Tamed Komodo dragons can be healed by feeding them raw rat or raw turkey. Riding Once a Komodo dragon is tamed and saddled, the player can control it with standard directional controls, jump, and the mouse. The player dismounts using the dismount control (shift). When riding a Komodo dragon, the hunger bar is replaced by the dragon's health in survival or adventure mode. It uses a slightly different heart texture than the player's health bar. A player can use any item while riding a Komodo dragon, including drinking or throwing potions; activating doors or redstone devices; using chests, crafting tables, and furnaces; breaking and placing blocks; and attacking with melee weapons or bows. A ridden Komodo dragon will automatically run up any one block high slope. Komodo dragons are one of the slowest rideable mobs in the mod (they can however, be combined with speed potions). They are also very slow moving sideways. A ridden Komodo dragon can be made to jump, and holding the control charges for a higher leap. Komodo dragons are not affected by jump boost beacons or potions. The standard dismount control dismounts from the Komodo dragon, as does going in water deeper than two blocks. Like the player, Komodo dragons take fall damage when falling from heights. Commands Command to obtain a Komodo dragon egg: History Trivia * You cannot use a whip on a Komodo dragon to make it 'sit'. You can, however, leash it and tie it to a fence with a lead. * Komodo dragons make the same sounds as snakes. Gallery Komodo dragon sitting.png|A tamed Komodo dragon sitting down. Mo Creatures Komodo Dragon.jpg|The first image released of Komodo dragons. Baby Komodo dragon.png|A baby Komodo dragon. Dragons swimming.png|Several Komodo dragons swimming in water. Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Semi-aquatic mobs Category:Mounts